Magic in the Night
by Fenella Church
Summary: After Ray lets slip some of Gene's past, Alex begins to have erotic dreams about her DCI, but times have never been darker for Fenchurch East.Very adult themes from the start, set at the end of series two and diverting from canon.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Another of my weird ones-the excellent oneshot Tomorrow by Gene Huntress got me thinking about the end of series two of Ashes and what a dark time it was for Gene and Alex .**

**I must stress that it's adults only and while it may seem like non-consensual at first it most definitely is not- I'm not condoning any form of non-consensual sex and never will. I can't stress that enough- to make it absolutely clear all the words in italics are Alex's dreams.**

**The title comes from Bruce Springsteen's Thunder Road.**

**I own absolutely nothing of Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars.**

**.  
><strong>

Magic in the Night

'Truth or dare?' Ray suggested.

'No way' Alex replied, removing herself to the bar, distancing herself from Ray and his fantasising . She was loathe to admit it but she missed Gene in Luigi's, he was someone to take the piss out of after all, and it helped that there was a certain frisson between them. Ray was no fun because there was no spark. But, having said that, she and Gene weren't getting on lately, all that stuff with Mac and the Masons, and then Mac getting shot. Gene had turned in on himself and away from her. It hurt quite a bit that he didn't want to confide in her, but she couldn't force him. She wondered where he was tonight. Ray followed her to the bar like a lost lonely lamb.

'Do you think the Guv will come in later?' she asked him. 'Or Shaz and Chris..' she added hastily.

'Shaz dragged Chris off to see some soppy film.' Ray looked disgusted. 'And the Guv- well who knows?'

Alex poured more wine, she wasn't going to talk to Ray about Gene because she knew Ray would tell Gene she had been asking . But then the words flew out of her mouth and she couldn't grab them back, 'Maybe he's got a woman.' It was quite a shock to find how much the thought rattled her, made her stomach churn.

'The Guv treats women like he does his food, or drink, on the run.' Ray said. 'He's not one for hanging about when the deed is done.' he laughed at the shock on Alex's face, 'don't look like that, I know for a fact that's how it is, I've seen him in action.'

'Always knew you were some kind of pervert.' Alex muttered, sipping her wine and turning away.

'Yeah well, I didn't have a lot of choice.' Ray protested, 'I sort of happened on them.'

Alex pursed her lips and pretended to be very interested in the array of liqueurs behind the bar. She wasn't going to ask about the finer details. 'Who?' she found herself croaking against her will.

Ray smiled secretively, 'That would be telling.'

Alex turned away from him so she didn't have to see the look on his face and also so he couldn't read her expression. The questions stormed into her brain. Who was Gene with and when? What were they doing exactly? Was it the full blown thing or just heavy petting? And how had Ray bloody Carling been witness to it all?

'Remember that reporter?' Ray said quietly, 'Jackie Queen?'

'Hmm' Alex squeaked. Oh god not her-please not her, she thought, her brain going through a mangle.

'She saw them too.' Ray said.

'Good for her.' Alex pretended she didn't care less.

But Ray seemed to want to talk. Alex didn't know why he felt the need to tell her all about Gene's exploits in Manchester . She listened while trying to appear to be only half listening, to the not quite believable tale of how Ray and Jackie Queen had come upon Gene in a back alley with some woman, a woman who was unknown to this day, but who Ray had a feeling could have been a socialite or something, although Ray said, the noises she was making as Gene hammered her into the hard brick wall were not in the least ladylike, the only thing that Ray and Jackie could tell without question was that she was thoroughly enjoying the whole experience and how they didn't wake up the entire neighbourhood was a mystery. When it was over, Ray said, Gene pulled out of the woman, waited until she was decent again, and then walked away without even saying goodbye.

'And it wasn't the only time' Ray told Alex, 'He often went on the prowl.

Alex's mouth was dry in spite of the amount of wine she was knocking back, 'I don't believe you.' she said.

Ray shrugged, 'It's the truth, but believe what you like.' He looked around Luigi's, 'Well, I'm calling it a night. You won't play truth or dare, and I've let slip stuff I should have took to me grave. If you don't believe me, ask Jackie Queen.'

.

_Kneel_

_No _

_Get on your hands and knees- beg_

_No!_

Alex turned over in her lonely bed, drew up her knees, held herself tightly. 'No' she repeated.

_If you can't do as you're told, what are we gonna do?_

_Please _

_On your knees_

_No _

_He was in front of her looking down. Leather slithered against fabric as he removed his belt._

_She shivered, she was naked. Alert . Her body dry except for between her legs which was moist and heavy like overripe fruit._

_Kneel_

_She closed her eyes and knelt_

_Good girl_

_He moved closer_

_She shrank away_

_Put your arms behind your back_

_No_

_Are you going to fight me?_

_No_

_Put your arms behind your back- lock your hands together_

_She obeyed._

_Her breasts protruded vulnerably- so tight they hurt_

_He trailed the belt over her nipples_

_She gasped_

In bed, Alex's hand went in between her legs, she was soaking wet and so aroused it hurt. She opened her eyes. Thank god it was morning and she was released from that awful wonderful dream. She got out of bed quickly and went to the bathroom, showering under scalding water, the radio blaring, blotting the dream away, sending it down the plughole with the shower gel.

.

She couldn't look at him. Even in their warlike state they had managed morning pleasantries , but not today.

'Riding the cotton pony' he muttered as he passed. Alex kept her head down, she could feel the leather of his belt on her nipples. They were still erect for heaven's sake. Even after all that showering and scrubbing.

He was banging and crashing in the kitchenette, someone had forgotten to buy coffee. His rage was incandescent and disproportionate , as he stormed back to his office his blue eyes had darkened to inky black. Alex glanced up.

'What are you looking at?' he roared.

'Nothing.' she looked down.

'I'll get some coffee.' Shaz said tiredly, 'Seems to be my role in this place after all. Would you like anything Ma'am?'

'No thanks Shaz.' Alex whispered.

.

In the day she could cope. Normality cushioned her from things she didn't want to feel and she managed to tamp down her vivid and over active imagination; fragments of a younger more virile Gene holding a faceless woman against a wall and fucking her seeped in occasionally, along with freeze frames of her dream, of her naked submission to him. But mostly she was able to keep them out of her head and carry on with her work.

CID was in trouble and she knew Gene needed her support. Distrust pervaded the department like a virus. Gene pulled further away from her. There was a traitor but as yet they didn't know who. Gene was wound tight with a face like granite.

.

_Hands and knees_

_No_

_Do it_

_No_

_Back to the beginning then- kneel_

_She obeyed_

_He used his boot to move her legs apart_

_Moisture dripped between her legs- she panted_

_Hands behind back- you should know this by now_

_The belt on her nipples but a fleeting feather like touch of something else between her legs._

_If you don't want this you only have to get up and walk away_

_I know_

_I won't touch you_

_Please _

_Please what?_

_Please touch me_

_Where?_

_You know where_

_Say it_

_No_

_Come on say it- you want to speak filth- I know you do- I want to hear it coming from those lips_

_No_

_You don't want this_

_I do_

_You think I'm hard on you_

_No _

_The belt slid over her nipple again, and then away, it was replaced by his lips, licking and sucking with a gentleness she couldn't have imagined he was capable of….._

She woke and knew immediately she was coming down from an orgasm- her eyes widened as she lay in bed- this was getting way out of control.

xxxoooxxx


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Chapter Two

Ghosts in the eyes

'What are we doing?' she asked.

'Waiting' he didn't look at her.

'What for?' she asked.

'A traitor.' he replied.

When it turned out to be Chris she was almost as heartbroken as Gene. For a couple of hours she really felt like his right hand woman, that they were working as a team and he trusted and needed her: because they were up all night sorting through the whole sordid mess at least she had a break from the dreams.

She saw Gene's misery and wanted to stop it. To hold him and give comfort. He arrived at her flat after two straight days with no sleep, telling her she needed a drink. When she finally summoned up the courage to touch his arm he leapt away from her, making the moment more awkward than it needed to be. She knew immediately that if he let her hug him or even touch him again he would collapse, and she didn't want that any more than he did. She needed him to be the tower of strength he always had been. She backed off and he fell asleep on her sofa. She watched him for over an hour before succumbing to sleep herself, and the dreams stayed away.

'Tea' he said.

She opened her eyes.

'I made you tea.' he held out a mug. 'It's morning.'

'Thanks' she reached out and her hand touched his, skin on skin, the tea slopped onto her leg and she winced.

'You ok?' he asked, leaning over her.

'Yes fine, sorry.' she gripped the mug.

'Bye then.' he grabbed his coat.

'Bye' she stayed in the same position on the sofa, studying the indent his body had left. She leaned towards the back of the sofa and sniffed it. His aftershave was old fashioned, she didn't recognise it yet she did, Woods of Windsor perhaps? The sweet scent invaded her nostrils and stayed there.

.

_I don't know what you want from me_

_That makes two of us_

_Open your eyes_

_No _

_Stop fucking saying No_

_Sorry_

_Stop saying sorry_

_Ok_

_If you won't open your eyes open your legs_

_She obeyed_

_Why won't you look at me looking at you?_

_I'm scared_

_What of?_

_Seeing your face_

_That bad?_

_No- too much_

_You're wide open_

_She shifted her body- was it the sofa beneath her? Something soft and comfortable anyway_

_Tell me what you want_

_I can't_

_I need you to tell me_

_Please just do it_

_Do what!_

_Lick_

.

She jolted awake- she had fallen asleep at her desk. She sat up and snapped her legs shut, at least the bubbling furnace between them was contained by sensible knickers and jeans. She looked over at Gene in his office. His legs were up on the desk and she was pretty sure he was napping too. Exhausted by the last few days and a night on her sofa. She wondered what he had been dreaming about.

.

Summers laughed at the pickle he had her in. He told her that she had only said one word in her hospital bed- 'Gene' He told her she had to clear up the mess and Alex felt powerless, he seemed unstoppable. She also felt frightened, as though she knew he was going to do something terrible and destroy the fragile relationship she and Gene were somehow managing to cling too.

When Gene found the tape and called her into his office she knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she told him the truth anyway. She begged him to believe her, and for an instant she thought he did, but then he told her to get out of his sight, and things began to disintegrate like never before.

Jeanette appeared, red lipstick and claws out, throwing down the gauntlet. Alex knew she was suddenly the outsider. Would Gene take Jeanette up against a wall in an alleyway? Had he already?

He was flaunting her in Luigi's, 'She's with me'

Jeanette was blonde and smug and seemed to be winning, but in the dead of night it was Alex who Gene phoned.

'I need to see you at the station.' he said.

'I was asleep.' she protested feebly.

'Well you're not now are you?' he said gruffly.

She sighed heavily and dressed.

When she arrived at the station he stood near her desk looking ruffled. 'I need a favour.'

'You suspended me.' she replied, 'now you're asking favours?'

'Jeanette' he said in hushed tones, 'I need you to pretend that we're at it'

'At it?' she repeated, sleep deprivation and the infection making her slow to understand what he meant, 'You want me to pretend that you and Jeanette are 'at it'?'

He shook his head, 'No, I need you to convince her that you and me….'

'I'm a DI, not an Oscar winning actress.' Alex snorted.

'Please.' he asked.

'Now I know I'm hallucinating, this infection must be worse than I thought.' she mumbled.

'She's very enthusiastic and persuasive but I can't get involved with her, she's dangerous.' Gene said, 'I've a feeling she's going to show up here any time soon, told the front desk to ring through if she does.'

'Why can't you just tell her no?' Alex frowned.

'I already did. It didn't work.' Gene said, he looked exhausted. ' You only have to pretend to kiss me.'

Alex tried to look repulsed but her heartbeat doubled. 'Why don't you ever go home?' she asked him.

'I might miss something.' he replied. 'Lose control.'

The phone in his office rang, he picked it up and muttered something inaudible before beckoning her. 'In here Drake, remember you're a police officer doing your duty.'

'Suspended police officer.' she replied, finding herself suddenly fighting for breath as he pushed her up against the filing cabinet.

His arms went around her and she leaned into his shoulder, 'Any second now.' he said, as they listened for the whoosh of the double doors. When it came he planted his lips firmly on hers.

It wasn't the first kiss she had imagined. He was trying to kiss her without using his tongue, passionately but dispassionately. His teeth grazed her lip and she trembled and her body gravitated to his naturally.

'Oh' Jeanette said loudly, 'Am I disturbing you?'

They leapt apart guiltily.

'That's how it is then' Jeanette said stiffly, 'Not so lonely after all.'

'What are you doing here?' Gene asked. He was crap at appearing surprised.

'I thought you might need some company.' Jeanette shrugged, 'But seems you don't.' the double doors whooshed again as she retreated.

Alex bit her lip in the place Gene's teeth had slid over, 'Can I go home now?'

'I'll take you.' he said.

'I'm perfectly fine.' she assured him, even though she wasn't. She could still feel him on her, his body pressing against hers.

'I'll take you- she may be lurking.' Gene said, 'Come on.'

In the flat they stepped around each other, the awkwardness tangible. 'You don't have to stay.' She tried to sound cold, to reignite the hostility that would keep him at arms length. She really wanted to go to bed and dream of his warm soft lips on hers. If he stayed he would say something that would spoil the fantasy. It was crazy, she should hate him, he was doing everything in his power to stop her getting home. But if he stayed Summers might leave her alone.

'You can use the sofa.' she relented.

He pulled off his tie and she stared, fascinated. His hand undoing the top button of his shirt mesmerised her. She shook herself mentally, 'Do you need a blanket?'

'Thanks.'

He didn't look at her and that was when she knew he was thinking of not really a kiss too.

'Gene?'

'What?' he still wouldn't look at her.

'You think I've lost my mind don't you?' she said quietly.

'Mislaid it.' he replied, 'I'm hoping you'll find it again and fast.'

She spent a wakeful night not more than a few feet away from him. Desperate to tell him she had hidden the body of a young police officer. But she knew she couldn't tell him. The past few days had cracked his world.

As dawn approached she slept.

_Cold metal on her naked bottom_

_Do your duty Inspector_

_This is wrong_

_Walk away then_

_I can't_

_He was inside her_

_She had no breath left, no fight, all she wanted was this_

_oooxxxooo  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- this chapter is from Gene's pov- although you'll probably get that as soon as you start to read. Next one will be back to Alex.**

**.  
><strong>

Chapter Three

.

I'm no hero, that's understood.

.

Gene felt like the ground under his feet was slipping away faster than Lafferty's faulty footings. Bolly was stranger than he'd ever known her. He saw her watching him over the past few days, panic and desperation in her eyes, her face pale and drawn.

Jeanette didn't scare him, he knew her and her kind. They were ten a penny. Tits in jumpers had been replaced by tits in leather jackets now it was the eighties , no less attractive but resistible unless Drake happened to be wearing it. Alex was different, he didn't want to lose her. The more she ranted and raved in front of the others the more impossible it became to keep her on the team. But he had to keep her near somehow.

When he held her against the filing cabinet and gave her the soulless rubbishy kiss to send Jeanette packing, he hadn't bargained for the rush of emotion that had swept over him, not to mention the instant and painful horn, he wanted to hold her, keep her there, kiss her properly, protect her above all else. Somehow he had backed off before she started wondering if he still carried a bloody truncheon.

Now he was on her sofa, listening to her restlessness,trying not to imagine what it would be like to be in that bed with her, to have her soft limbs curled around his tired body. He relived the grapple against the filing cabinet over and over, was he kidding himself thinking that she had pressed against him more then she actually needed to, above and beyond the call of duty, was it to make things appear real, or because they were real?

It was real enough for him, but he had never been actually sure it was for her. When she had burst into his life she had been a proper flirt, a shameless hussy as his mother would have called her. Men everywhere-the yuppy twat, Danny Moore, and the creep with the beard, Evan.

She had done a bloody fantastic job of making him feel inferior in those early days. Looking at him like he was something distasteful she'd discovered on the sole of her boot, like he was someone who could never, ever afford her, as she'd made perfectly clear just before she'd given him a painful right hook and sealed his undying love.

But as the weeks and months had passed there had been a shift, she had stopped waggling her fingers in the way that made him want to throttle her, stopped calling them constructs, lost some of her brittle attitude and appeared to become part of the team. Just when he was beginning to relax around her, this had happened. Her brain had imploded. Therefore anything she did at this moment in time wasn't real, just a by-product of the nasty little infection careering around her body, making her behave even more strangely than usual. Gene shifted irritably; the sofa was bloody uncomfortable to spend an entire night on. He knew he should sleep. In a few hours he would have to be at his peak. Something that was going to be fucking hard to do, feeling, as he did, completely and utterly over the hill.

The plan he had hatched, to kill a whole flock of birds with just one stone, wasn't going well at all. It had all seemed so simple when he'd devised it;

1- Suspend Alex Drake

2- Test Alex Drake's loyalty by asking her to kiss him therefore solving the Jeanette problem.

3- Get himself invited into Madame Fruitcake's flat so he could keep an eye on her.

4- Slip her some knockout drops ensuring she would sleep until late afternoon the following day and miss the bullion job.

5- Handcuff her to the bed so if she did wake early she would be trapped.

He sighed, fuck it-no, it wasn't going well, not well at all. Everything had fallen apart when she'd kissed him. However much he told himself he was going to drug her for her own good, he couldn't do it. The woman was ill. The knockout drops he had acquired from Babyface Kenneth could be dangerous; he didn't dare use them. He felt in his pocket, the cold metal of the handcuffs. He couldn't do that either, she'd think he was a bloody perv if she woke to find him shackling her.

'Gene?'

He jumped even though he knew she was no more than a few feet away. Her voice sounded so tremulous and doubtful. He shoved the blanket aside, heaved himself from the sofa and went to the bedroom door.

'Bolls?'

'You're still here.'

'Yes-unless I'm imagining it.'

'Is it morning?'

'Nearly.'

'I need to talk to you. Come closer.'

He stepped into the room, feeling awkward, only too aware that it was just the two of them, and she was in the place he'd always wanted to get her, bed.

'Sit down' she whispered. 'On the bed'

'You think I'm a bloody doctor or something?' he grunted, 'I don't have any bedside manners.'

'You don't have any manners at all.' she replied.

He sat, trying to keep his distance he nearly broke her ankle. 'Shit- sorry.'

'Gene- I want you to return the favour.' she said, sitting up and peering at him in the half light.

He could see the mounds of her tits poking through the thin fabric of her nightshirt; his bastard groin was stirring. He was sick of wanting what he couldn't have. Her bloody nipples were hard ,it was like a close up of some soft porn mag centre spread; she shouldn't look that desirable when she'd just woken up. He averted his eyes.

'How? Don't remember any suitors you need to see the back of.' he said.

'That's because there aren't any.' she said, 'You know that.'

'Boris?' he reminded her.

'He's not a suitor- forget about Boris.' Alex told him. 'I want you to give me a gift- just this one day- today. I want you to forget everything that's happened over the past week. To get it into your thick skull that I'm not against you- exactly the opposite actually. I need you to trust me. Just for this one day.'

'Bolls, you're not well.' he tried to sound gentle, understanding.

She leaned forward and reached for his hand, he was shocked by the heat coming from her hand, it wasn't just bed warmth, she was burning up yet shivering at the same time, 'I'm fighting for my life here.'

'I'll call you a doctor.' he said. 'Get you some drugs maybe.'

'No- please!' she gripped his hand tightly, 'Take me off suspension. Give me this one day.'

'I can't' he said, 'I'm sorry, but if I let you join this operation I'd be risking suspension myself. I need everyone to be tiptop- nothing can go wro…..'

'You stupid pigheaded bastard!' she yelled, tits jiggling, perspiration glossing her forehead, 'You don't trust me, you won't listen to me, I can help you, if you'd just believe me, Summers….'

'Fuck me- not Summers again- give it a damn rest!.' Gene stood up, his mind focussed on the day ahead, 'You stay here, don't you dare come anywhere near this operation or you'll live to regret it- if you do live that is.'

'Are you threatening to kill me?' she gasped.

'Of course I'm not you stupid mare.' Gene recoiled in shock, he pulled some keys from his pocket, 'This is a key to this flat, I'm giving it to Shaz and getting her to bring a doctor to see you. You stay here! Understood?'

Alex shook her head.

'Drake?' he looked supremely fierce.

'Yes' she replied through gritted teeth, 'I'll stay here.'

'If I hear from Shaz that you've disobeyed me…' he began.

'Piss off' she lumped back down in the bed and pulled the duvet over her head.

'See you on the other side.' he said softly.

'Don't count on it.' she replied coldly.

.

Outside, in Luigi's back yard, Gene drew a cigarette from his coat and lit up. He leaned over the roof of the Quattro, smoking and thinking. Kissing Bolly had sent Jeanette away. Maybe if he went back into the flat and did what he actually longed to do to Bolly it would somehow send her infection away. Could you fuck an infection out of someone? Would he trust the others to do the bullion job without him? The fact that he was actually considering it amazed him. That he was torn between her and possibly the biggest result of his career. His mouth was turned down, he shook his head, he was losing his mind too. What the hell was he thinking? He flicked his cigarette butt towards the detritus gathered against one of Luigi's outhouses and got in the car; as he spun out of the yard a fug of dust rose in the Quattro's wake.

As soon as the red car had gone, Summers stepped from his hiding place.

oooxxxooo


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Chapter Four

.

One last chance to make it real

.

'Well, well.' Summers said, 'How cosy- were you two working things out?'

Alex was out of bed and pulling on her robe, 'How did you get in here?'

Summers held up an almost key identical to the one Gene had held minutes before, 'Ingenious inventions.'

'Shouldn't you be overseeing Operation Rose?' Alex stuttered.

'Plenty of time.' Summers looked at her radio alarm, 'Seems the only one time is running out for is you Alex.'

'No it's not.' Alex said.

'Things are looking pretty bad.' Summers told her, 'The drugs aren't having the desired effect. At the moment you're not winning.'

'I will win though.' Alex replied, 'I need to get dressed.'

'I heard on the grapevine you were off the team.' Summers smiled. He backed out of her bedroom, 'Today's the day eh Alex? Let us hope we all get the outcome we need. Goodbye. Good Luck'

.

As Alex was almost ready to leave Shaz arrived clutching a bottle of paracetamol.

'Ma'am you shouldn't be up- Guv said you were really bad.' She lifted a hand to Alex's burning forehead. 'Take some of these and I'll help you back to bed.'

'I can't' Alex wanted to scream, but managed to keep calm, 'I've already taken something, anymore and I'll overdose. Operation Rose is happening, you need to get to King Douglas Lane, Chris is in real danger. These men are armed to the hilt and they'll shoot anyone who gets in their way.'

She managed to convince Shaz she would stay at the flat and wait for the outcome, but she also managed to worry her enough to send her rushing off to aid Chris.

With Shaz gone, Alex looked around the flat, wondering if it would be for the last time. She was as weak as a kitten, and hadn't a clue how the hell she was going to get all the way to King Douglas Lane. On the police radio she had managed to hide from everyone, she heard that Gene and the rest of the team were way off track. Everything was going wrong.

By the time she got there the heist was already taking place, it was impossible to know who was who- coppers, bent coppers, people being shot, and in the middle of all the chaos- Summers. She stayed well out of sight as the mayhem unfolded- and then Gene appeared, taking DCI 'Bent as a nine bob note'Carnegie along with him on the boot of the Quattro.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as Gene and his men took charge. It would all be fine now. Then Summers discovered her hiding place, pointing a gun at her.

'Alex' he shouted loudly, 'Thank you- justice has been done. I knew you would help me.'

'So why are you pointing that at me?' she trembled, she was so near to going home.

Gene was suddenly behind Summers, also with a gun.

'Fucking bitch!' a black leather clad arm slipped around her neck, 'Pissed up my chances of an easy ride.' Jeanette was waving a gun wildly.

'Leave her Jeanette.' Gene shouted. 'Let her go.'

'Seems everyone wants to kill me.' Alex remarked calmly. She found she didn't actually care. They could do their worst in this world. She was going home. She stared at Gene- tried to smile-leaving him was her one regret.

'Let her go Jeanette' Gene repeated, 'I will shoot.'

Summers smiled, 'Let me do the honours' he said, lifting his gun.

Alex shut her eyes as the shots were fired. She felt Jeanette release her and slide away. When she opened her eyes Summers and Jeanette were both on the ground, having exchanged bullets.

'Who is he?' Gene asked Alex.

'A copper.' she said, her head going woozy.

Gene knelt and grabbed Summers' head. Alex watched him for a second or two before passing out beside Jeanette's corpse.

.

_I'm sorry Molly_

_She can't be dead- she can't be dead._

_Come away Molly- there's nothing more they can do_

_Mummy?_

.

They said it was food poisoning at the hospital. Life threatening apparently. For a couple of days it was touch and go. Alex knew it wasn't anything of the sort, but she had learned to keep quiet.

They all visited except him. She longed to ask where he was, how he was, why he stayed away.

'For Christ's Sake Chris!' Shaz was irritated.

'It's ok Shaz' Alex smiled.

'Eating Bovril crisps in a hospital, it's so rude!' Shaz said.

'Yes, especially if you don't offer them around.' Alex said.

Chris produced another packet and gave them to her, 'Ma'am.'

Even Ray appeared with a bunch of wilting chrysanthemums.

'Is the Guv alright?' she asked him.

'Is he ever alright? Moody sod.' Ray shrugged. 'You'd think he'd be over the bloody moon wouldn't you? Still got a face like a squeezed out lemon. Distant, I think you'd call it.'

It was never dark and quiet in hospital but in the quieter times she came to terms with it all somehow. She wasn't going home. The fight was over. She was staying here. Might as well get used to it.

Sleep was beautiful.

_Kneel_

_She was in front of him on her knees_

_He was huge –erect-ready_

_She took his cock in her mouth_

_His hands raked through her hair pushing her head onto him_

_Suck harder_

_She complied_

_I'm going to fuck you into next week_

_He flooded into her mouth_

After a few days in hospital she realised that it hadn't been the infection causing the dreams. She could barely shut he eyes before he was there; her powerful, forceful, incredible lover. Her waking hours were filled with grief for her old life and Molly, so somehow it helped that Gene filled her dreams. It gave her something to run to.

.

After she was discharged Gene still didn't come to see her. He sent a note via Shaz.

**Concentrate on getting well- when you're better we'll talk- Hunt.**

'No purple prose for DCI Hunt eh?' Alex shrugged at Shaz. 'I expect you couldn't get the huge bouquet he sent through the door.'

Shaz looked shamefaced, 'We should have clubbed together….'

'No forget it, I was joking.' Alex said quickly. 'Is he Ok?'

'Not really' Shaz said, 'He's a bit subdued- it's weird. You'd think we'd never hear the last of it. He's in line for an award. I'll be glad when you come back to be honest. It's horrible being the only woman again.'

'I hope to be back next week.' Alex said.

'Good' Shaz grinned, 'I'll make some tea shall I?'

Alex got up, 'No, I will.'

In the kitchen she spread the scrap of paper Gene had sent on the work top, tracing his writing with her fingers.

oooxxxooo


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Chapter Five

.

Words I ain't spoken

.

When she went back to Fenchurch she understood what they meant about Gene. He was morose, impossible, the boss from hell. The promised talk didn't materialise. He avoided her as much as possible; lumping files from way back on her desk to keep her busy looking for clues on a case that should have been closed and given up on months before.

'We need to talk' she lost count of the times she said it.

'Talking's overrated' he said once, shutting the door to his office and pulling down the blind, leaving her on the outside.

She couldn't even corner him in Luigi's, because he no longer went there. After a week of being ignored she couldn't stand it any longer, and asked Ray where Gene spent his evenings.

'Dunno' Ray shrugged, 'you could try Conquistador, he had a matchbook from there, I asked him if he'd been and he nodded.'

'Conquistador? That's a strip club isn't it?' Alex asked.

'Yep' Ray said, 'he needs to get his kicks somewhere like we all do. Conquistador's a bit pricey for me though.'

.

'After a job love?' the doorman asked, looking her up and down, his eyes widening at the silver dress she was wearing. 'You'd go down a storm, we like tall.'

Alex flashed her warrant card, 'I need to see my DCI. Someone said he was here.'

'Wouldn't know' the doorman said, but he let her pass.

Conquistador was expensive for a reason, Alex soon realised. No salivating grubby men wanking under raincoats here. It was just like an exclusive nightclub, lavish and sparkly, naked women dancing on the bar. Alex trawled for a bit, searching all the darkest corners for Gene. In the end, she went to the bar, keeping away from the strippers.

'What can I get you?' a barman asked.

'I'm looking for my boss.' Alex showed her warrant card again, 'DCI Gene Hunt- is he here?'

The barman glanced at a door and away again quickly, 'If you hang on I'll just check…'

Alex didn't wait; she headed to the door the barman had glanced at.

'Oi! That's private!' a bouncer appeared.

Alex flashed her warrant card yet again, shoved the man out of the way, and opened the door into a passage, at the end of the passage was another door marked 'Private', she opened that door too and stepped into a candle lit room. She stopped dead in shock. Gene was seated in a comfortable armchair. A stunning brunette, naked except for a leather thong and nipple tassels, had her ankle resting on his shoulder, like a ballet dancer at the barre.

'What the fuck are you doing?' he asked Alex.

'I don't believe this.' she said, as the private dancer removed her leg from Gene's shoulder.

'Sorry Holly' Gene said, 'This is my DI, she doesn't understand the word private. We'll call it a night- thanks,' he opened his wallet and passed her a large amount of money.

'Thanks Gene.' Holly replied, 'Anytime.'

When she'd gone Gene stood up and walked towards Alex.

'What are you doing?' she trembled, 'Why do you feel the need to…'

'Desensitising myself.' he said, as he walked on by her and out of the room.

She followed him, 'Gene, Gene!'

They both walked quickly out of the club. On the pavement he rounded on her, 'You will not give me a fucking break will you?'

'I'm so disappointed in you' she gasped, trying to keep up with him.

'Well there's a change' he slung back.

'What can you possibly get out of demeaning that woman?' she asked.

'Demeaning her? How?' he lit a cigarette on the trot. 'She earns more in a night than I earn in a week. There's no point in trying to explain anything to you- your mind's made up.' He zoomed away from her.

Alex increased her pace, 'Please Gene, please….'

They came to the Quattro, Gene opened the door, he looked around at the area, and then at her, 'Can't sodding well leave you here, much as I'd love to, get in.'

He tortured the Quattro through the streets. Alex held on for dear life, certain they were going to crash. He pulled up in Luigi's back yard. 'Out'

'Please come in.' she begged.

'If you say we need to talk I'll explode.' Gene said, slightly more calmly.

'Messy' Alex replied, 'I promise I won't.'

.

She poured him another drink. She was sure in a minute he would speak to her. He sipped at the scotch, his eyelashes downcast.

She decided to try and shock him into talking, 'I've been dreaming about you, about us.'

'What were we doing, killing each other?' he said.

The silver dress was very like the gold one she had worn for Viv's party, except slightly longer. Just long enough to enable her to wear stockings with it. The position she was sitting in on the sofa made one of the stocking tops visible ; Gene seemed fixated by it. Alex looked down at it too, following his gaze, and then back up at him.

'Did you look at her?' he asked, still looking at her thigh in the pearly stocking.

'Who?'

'Holly'

'Well yes , I didn't have much choice.' she replied.

'Did she remind you of anyone?' he asked.

'Um- not really.' Then the penny dropped. 'Me?...Maybe?...Except younger?'

Gene looked at her face, ' So…. What do you think I was doing there? In your own words, exactly what is in your head.'

'I don't know.' she mumbled.

'Well this is a first.' he laughed, 'Lost for words or you don't want to say? I thought you were a bloody psychologist.'

'You have fantasies about me sticking my leg on your shoulder?' Alex asked.

Gene cleared his throat uncomfortably, 'I was trying, and failing, to desensitise myself, like I said. I react wrongly when I'm near you….'

'I'd noticed' Alex said quickly, 'It used to involve a lot of shouting, now you just avoid me.'

Gene was staring at her stocking top again, 'It worked with Holly after a while. At first I had a constant hard on, be pretty bloody difficult not to, confronted with all that right in your face. But I overcame it- all those inappropriate urges. When you came in that room tonight I hadn't even got a semi.'

Alex shook her head, 'Hang on- you're telling me that you've been spending all your money on a private dancer who may or may not look a little like me, so you don't get… an erection around me?'

He nodded.

Alex reached out and took his hand. She studied his fingers; brushed her thumb over his fingernails. Then she placed his hand on the stocking top and held it there, 'So?' she asked.

He wrenched his hand away, 'Bollocks!'

'Was the money wasted?' she asked.

'I hate you' he said, sounding like he meant it.

'Well I don't hate you.' she told him, 'Did you ever think about asking me how I feel?'

He pouted.

She stood up and poured him another drink, kicking his legs apart and moving between them to hand the tumbler to him, she leaned down, 'I'm going to tell you all about those dreams of mine, Guv.' she whispered in his ear.

oooxxxooo


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Chapter Six

.

Riding out tonight to case the promised land

.

He looked her straight in the eye, 'Go on then.'

She sat down again, only much closer to him, the silver dress jammed against his thigh, 'You're always in charge, very forceful.' she said breathlessly.

'I am?' he replied, shocked.

'You make me do things, you…..' she stopped speaking and put her hand on his thigh.

'C'mon Bolls.' he said urgently, her hand was burning his thigh, branding it, claiming it. He looked at her; her eyes were soft, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed, breathing rapid.

'What if I show you?' she squeaked.

He took a deep breath, 'Alright.'

She stood up and unzipped the dress; her eyes only leaving his when she pulled it up over her head. He felt his oxygen supply had been cut off as she stood there in her white lace bra with matching knickers and suspenders. She took the bra off, still brazenly staring into his eyes. He licked his lips. Jesus Christ she was taking the knickers off too.

'Hellfire' he managed to gasp as she stood there in the stockings, suspenders and high silver shoes.

'You make me kneel' she told him, getting on her knees. 'You make me do this.' She clasped her hands together behind her back. Her breasts jutted at him. 'You take off your belt and you use it…on me.'

He swallowed.

'Go on then.' she ordered.

'Bolly.' He wasn't sure. She was a thousand fantasies right there in front of him. He stood up and took off his belt. She closed her eyes in anticipation. He stared at her nipples as he stood over her. Primal instinct took over, he let the belt trail over one of them and she whimpered with what sounded like ecstasy.

'Are you hard?' she asked.

'Painfully' he rasped.

'Unzip' she uttered.

He obeyed, letting his trousers drop, ripping off the jacket to his suit and loosening his tie. She opened her eyes, unclasped her hands and pulled down his boxer shorts, her eyes lighting up greedily when she saw how massive he was. Before he knew it she had taken his cock in her mouth. He badly needed something to hold on to, he was shaking so much. The only available thing was her head, his hands grabbed at her hair, tangling in it.

Alex couldn't believe how much she was enjoying it. There were definitely some things about this world that were an improvement on the real one- lack of inhibitions mainly. She licked and sucked and bit his glorious cock, cupping his balls gently, massaging them. The more she worked him, the more he forced her down on to him. God how she loved him, loved doing this to him. Loved that he was somehow managing to repeat her name over and over even though he barely seemed to have any breath at all.

'Hang on' he managed to gasp, pulling out of her mouth he kicked off his boots, peeled away his socks and threw his trousers across the room. Then he reached down and pulled her up to him, his cock bouncing off her belly as he held her close and kissed her.

The kiss was so different from the one against the filing cabinet, he held nothing back. Alex felt her legs give way. When he finally stopped kissing her he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, chucking her on the bed.

'But…' she protested.

'I thought I was in charge?' he said, removing his shirt and tie.

'Yes' she replied meekly.

He knocked her legs open and started kissing the inside of her thigh, working his way along. She squirmed in delight as his hair tickled her other leg. When he reached the top of her thigh his tongue flicked out a couple of times, tasting and teasing, before his strong arms flipped her over and he began gently biting around her bottom.

Pliant and wanton, Alex let him do what he wanted; and it seemed what he wanted was to taste every single inch of her body. When he was finally ready to plunge into her, she was almost over the edge. As he entered her legs crossed over his back, his mouth capturing her already tender left nipple. Her fingers stroked his blond head. She was in tears and didn't know why. She had never expected to be so loved. This man wasn't fucking her, he was making love to her, and it was beyond anything she had expected.

.

'Jesus Bolly' he rasped exhaustedly, as she lay in his arms several hours later.

'Gene' she replied sleepily.

'You sure you haven't still got that fever?'

'Not that one no.' she replied.

'Gene Genie fever' he said, trying to hide the note of bravado in his voice.

'Looks like it.' she murmured.

'How long do you think it will last?' he asked.

'I don't know, years probably.' she giggled. 'If I get a few repeat performances of what just happened I'll be a very happy girl.'

'Me too.' he said, 'Not the girl bit though, not girly in any way.'

'Of course not; manly, I think is the word' she spoke into his shoulder.

He squeezed her, 'You and me, Bolls' he whispered.

.

In the small hours of the new day they were on the sofa, Alex on Gene's lap, as they ate toast and drank tea. She was wearing his shirt and he pulled it around her to belatedly preserve her modesty.

'I'm sorry' he said, 'for some of the shit I came out with, before, you know when….'

'Before the heist?' she whispered.

He nodded, 'That stuff I said about your daughter, you being cold. That was me going for the jugular.'

'It doesn't matter now.' she said sadly.

'If there was a way you could have her with you….' he said.

'There isn't.' she replied. 'There's nothing you can do Gene. I'll just have to get used to it.'

He pulled her even closer. 'You and me' he said again.

She realised that those three little words were the best in the world, better even than the other three little words that he'd probably never say anyway.

'We need to sleep' she said, 'In a few hours we have to get to the station.'

'Or we could make a night of it.' he said, 'will you come somewhere with me?'

'Yes alright.' she replied without hesitation.

.

He took her to Primrose Hill. It was cold and dark, but London was lit up before them as they sat on a seat.

'Never sleeps' he muttered.

'I thought that was New York.' she smiled.

'London too nowadays' Gene replied, 'Life just keeps grinding on.'

Alex longed to tell him she was dead, that her life wasn't grinding on at all. But she stopped and thought about it. Had she ever been happier than now, here on this hill, with a numb bum and him?

'How many women have you brought here?' she asked.

He frowned at her, 'You're the first. You make me sound like a right old womaniser.'

She thought about telling him what Ray had told her about the woman in the alleyway in Manchester, but knew Ray would be in big trouble if she did.

'I think you've had your moments' she said.

'Maybe, in my younger days- I was a bit wild.' he grimaced and changed the subject. 'Ever heard the saying, 'It's always darkest just before dawn?''

She nodded.

'Watch' he said, 'Any second now.'

She watched as London blacked out and stars appeared, a huge display of the brightest stars she had ever seen. She caught her breath.

'This is our world.' Gene said. ' It could be yours and mine, if you get my drift.'

'Gene?' she looked at him.

'Do you remember when we were in the vault and I said 'I know'?' he asked. 'Remember when that Price woman and her husband died and I told you it was all about timing? All the times you've asked me why you're here?'

'Yes' she breathed.

'I've tried to show that I'm on your side, we're in this together.' he said, 'But rule no 1 is that we don't talk of it directly. We have to wait until the timing is right and it may never be right. Understand?'

'I think so.' she whispered, looking at him.

'You know I'll always take care of you don't you?' he said. 'If you want to stay.'

'Yes' she moved nearer to him, 'I want to stay.'

He looked down at her, his eyes full of unspoken love, and dipped his head to kiss the side of her mouth.

'Is your arse frozen solid?' he asked.

'Yes.' she said.

'Bacon butties and hot chocolate?' he suggested. 'And then, we're going back to bed. We're both having a bit of time off to recharge our batteries and do….other stuff.'

'Lovely.' she replied.

.

As they hurried back to the Quattro the stars faded out and London reappeared. A new dawn was breaking.

oooxxxooo

**A/N- I wasn't keen on those damn stars in series three, but I think they sort of fitted in here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put on alert and favourited, and sorry about the cliffhangers , I'm trying to give them up! Fen xxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
